marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Left-Winger/Right-Winger (Watcher Datafile)
LEFT-WINGER/RIGHT-WINGER Hector Lennox (Left-Winger) secret, Jerome Johnson (Right-Winger) secret Hector Lennox and Jerome Johnson went through four years in the United States Army and came out both disappointed and disillusioned because they saw no action during the peacetime service. Lennox and Johnson signed up for the Power Broker's strength augmentation process, gaining superhuman strength, and soon joined the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation. While wrestling in that league, they were approached by John Walker, then known as the vigilante Super Patriot, to join his group, the "Buckies" (Bold Urban Commandos). As members of the Buckies, they wore costumes modeled on the uniform of the hero Captain America and originally pretended to support him. The group staged a fake attack on the Super Patriot as a publicity stunt at a Central Park rally. The Buckies also threatened and intimidated innocent foreigners as a part of an anti-terrorist campaign. These stunts were opposed and stopped by Captain America. When the Super Patriot was chosen to replace Captain America on behalf of the U.S. government, he asked if he could still work with the Buckies but only one member of the group was approved by the government (Lemar Hoskins, who later became the hero called Battiestar). Angered by being left out and feeling betrayed by Walker and Hoskins, Lennox and Johnson assumed the costumed identities of Left-Winger and Right-Winger and barged in on a press conference for the new Captain America to upstage and embarrass their former friends. They announced John Walker's secret identity on national television before they were stopped, which ultimately led to Walker's parents' death. Walker sought revenge for his parents' death, and he blamed Left-Winger and Right-Winger for revealing his identity to the public. After a brutal beating, Walker left the two tied up, hanging upside down next to an oil tank. All they had to do was burn through the ropes with one of their torch-weapons before the other torch ignited the tank. They failed to escape in time, and were caught in the explosion. They are currently in comas in a Dallas hospital. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Disillusioned Patriots, Get Revenge On John Walker, Former UCWF Fighters Power Sets POWER BROKER AUGMENTATION Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from disease, fatigue or poison. SFX: Second Wind. Before making an action including a Power Broker Augmentation power, spend a doom die the same size or larger than current physical stress to recover it and step up the Power Broker Augmentation power for this action. Limit: Long-Term Effects. Create or step up a Paranoid Delusion mental complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover the Paranoid Delusion complication by therapeutic recovery rolls. Limit: Patriot. Step up emotional stress from government officials, public opinion or personal heroes to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. LIBERTY TORCH Energy Weapon D6 SFX: Fire of Liberty. Against a single target step up and change Energy Weapon D6 to Fire Blast D8. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SFX: Plasma Torch. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up physical stress inflicted by +1. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Liberty Torch and step up the lowest doom die, or add a D6 to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Bold Urban Commandos Category: Legion of the Unliving Category: Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation